After All of This Time
by Aifric
Summary: Goten and Trunks now live together and are struggling with the sacrifices they have made. Goten still has feelings for Trunks but Trunks is reconsidering his decision to be with Goten.


Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z or 'Anything' by Goldfinger.  
  
~After all this time you're still asking questions~  
  
Goten drove into the garage of his beach house and got out of his car. He combed his black hair with his fingers. He knew he was late but Trunks would understand. It had been a rough day at work. He walked through the door at the side of the garage and walked into his house. Goten threw his keys on a table beside the door and took off his coat. He hung it in the closet and went down the hallway to the living room.  
  
Goten looked around the family room and spotteed Trunks' head above the top of the couch.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Goten walked around the couch and stepped in front of Trunks.  
  
"Hey." As Trunks said this he pushed Goten on to the couch beside him and out of the way of the television.  
  
Goten started to tell Trunks about his day but the only acknowledgement he got from Trunks was a small nod of the head every couple of seconds. Goten watched Trunks; he was sitting on the edge of the couch leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Trunks groaned when his team lost. He finally reached for the remote and turned off the television. Trunks sighed and turned to Goten.  
  
"Well that's to bad about work Goten. But can you start coming home on time? I sometimes wonder if . . . "  
  
Goten frowned slightly. He decided to ignore that little comment. "Well then, I am going to go to bed now, goodnight. I love you."  
  
Trunks waved his hand absentmindedly at Goten. "Goodnight then. I love you too." Trunks said airily. He then turned back towards the TV and turned it back on.  
  
~You love to fill me up with emptiness  
  
I'm a martyr in search of a party  
  
I'm a lover in search of a quest~  
  
Goten felt a little dampness at his eye but he wiped it away quickly. Goten felt hollow inside. He and Trunks had left their families so that they could be together. But lately it seemed that it wasn't worth it. Goten could tell that he and Trunks were both struggling to stay together. Trunks persisted to question whether or not Goten was faithful.  
  
Goten had almost given up. They only loved each other the days they needed it. Their families' birthdays were the hardest to get through. Goten and Trunks were barely lovers anymore. They had become so distant they were almost just roommates. Goten nearly wanted to be free again but he still didn't want to leave Trunks.  
  
~I can see that you don't want anything  
  
I can see sometimes you don't want me  
  
Just love me the times that I need you  
  
I can say then that I am still free  
  
Free-e-e-e-e-e-e~  
  
Goten woke up the next morning to a bright morning sun coming through his window. Trunks was lying next to him with the covers pulled up to his ears. Only the top of his lavender hair could be seen on the pillow. Goten was about to get out of bed but Trunks turned over and looked at Goten.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." Said Goten. "I was just about to get up and make us breakfast." Goten grabbed the top of the covers, leaned up and was about to throw them off when Trunks moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Gotens' waist.  
  
"Goten?" He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah Trunks?" Goten froze and felt butterflies in his stomach. Him and Trunks hadn't been this close together in a while. He slowly lied back down and stared into Trunks' eyes. As Goten lay in Trunks' arms he began to remember why him and Trunks had fallen in love in the first place. He could feel Trunks' hands stroke his lower back and then move up his spine.  
  
"Goten, let's go for a walk by the ocean today. I think we need to talk."  
  
Goten nodded slowly. "Okay Trunks."  
  
~So you run, I walk to the ocean~  
  
After dinner that night Trunks and Goten went outside. The ocean was not far from their house. They had a beautiful view of it from the second floor of their house. As they got closer to the ocean it began to get colder and Goten shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jacket.  
  
They got to the beach and turned and walked along the water. Waves came up to the shore and broke against the rocks on the shore. Goten watched as Trunks ran ahead and towards the cliff not to far ahead. Trunks turned around, still running and called for Goten to hurry up. Trunks' hair was caught and the wind and it blew across his face as he turned to Goten.  
  
In the night Goten could only see Trunks' silhouette with some of his more prominent features still visible. Goten could still see Trunks' dark blue eyes from here.  
  
~The water it breaks hard against the stone  
  
The silhouette of you in the moonlight  
  
Sends chills dancing right to my heart~  
  
When Goten got to the cliff he found Trunks sitting on the edge of it, facing the ocean. Goten walked up and sat beside Trunks and let his feet dangle over the edge.  
  
Trunks continued to face the ocean as he began to speak. "Goten, I think we should go back to our families."  
  
Goten turned to watch Trunks. Trunks determinately stared away. "But Trunks . . . They said we can't return if . . . if we're still together."  
  
"I know Goten. But," Trunks turned to Goten and looked in his eyes, "I think we made a mistake. I think we rushed into this. We're just not right for each other."  
  
~I can see that you don't want anything  
  
I can see sometimes you don't want me  
  
Just love me the times that I need you  
  
I can say then that I am still free~  
  
Goten felt his breath catch in his throat. "But . . . I still love you Trunks."  
  
"Goten," Trunks' voice was a little sharper this time. "No Goten, it's over." Trunks watched as tears started to creep into Gotens' eyes.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, please don't." Goten stood up and then knelt behind Trunks. "I don't want to lose you." Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Trunks tried to escape from Goten. "Goten let me go." Goten sobbed a little louder. "Goten your squeezing me to hard . . . I . . . I can't breathe." Trunks panted to get the last words out.  
  
Goten felt Trunks go limp in his arms. Goten stood up, still holding Trunks' unconscious body. "Trunks I'm sorry, but this way I'll know you will be here when I come back." He whispered softly in Trunks ear. Goten stepped to the edge of the cliff and felt Trunks slip from his fingers. Goten didn't watch as Trunks fell down the side of the cliff and hit the rocks at the bottom.  
  
Trunks' body began to get wet as the waves crept up and began to pull him out to sea. The waves washed the blood off the rocks and the pink paste that had seeped from his broken skull.  
  
Goten began to walk away. "This way, I know you'll be here for me when I come back Trunks." And he wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes.  
  
~I can see that you don't want anything  
  
I can see sometimes you don't want me  
  
Just love me the times that I need you  
  
I can say then that I am still free~ 


End file.
